Law and Order SVU Loophole
by marcmessier2000
Summary: Just a new rendition on how I think Stabler and Benson should finally get together


"I'm coming for you Barbie" said the raging angry man high on PCP who stood over 6 and half feet tall and easily 260 pounds of pure muscle.

Far too much of a behemoth for any one man to take down. As Stabler tried to incapacitate the angry emotional man down, the man started to throw things around the hallway of Precinct 16 of New York City. He first shoved a young African American Male around the age of 14 whom was carrying a yellow manila envelope labeled "Special Victims Unit". Then as the man grew more and more angry that he could not see his Barbie, he grabbed Stabler lifting him with one hand and threw him swiftly through a glass window case causing multiple large gashes on his arm and face and blood to drip on his grey button up shirt and black dress pants.

Just as the man was about to tear through the entire office looking for his Barbie, Detective Benson enters into the hallway. She's wearing a slimming red dress that went down to just above her knees, her hair down in curls, and her lips donning red lipstick that made her lips look as luscious as can be. At first the angry enraged man looked at her as if she was nothing but a sexy little detective who couldn't stop him if she tried he said,

"Move little lady before I have to run you over and ruin your fancy ass dress you're wearing"

To which Benson replied "Go ahead and try" as she pulled out a fully charged electric pulse gun and pointed it at his chest. He looked at her and charged full speed ahead all 260 pound of man barreling down on her like a freight train, she then pulled the trigger and dropped the behemoth as if he were a fly being hit by a flyswatter.

After the man was in custody Benson and the Captain (who is a mid-50's bald fellow with a very serious stern demeanor one that you'd come to expect from a cop who's been on the force for over 30 years) and went to check on Stabler who was still lying in the shards of broken glass, when she realized his condition Benson immediately said

"Don't worry you're going to be alright they glass just missed the artery in your arm, I will ride with you downtown to the hospital I will not leave your side don't you worry"

This caught Stabler off guard, considering he was going through a rough separation with his wife and all of the sudden his partner of 11 years is suddenly looking really attractive and is seemingly coming on to him. "Maybe it was a concussion" he said to himself as he shook his head in disbelief.

As they went away in an ambulance the Captain finds the Manila envelope on the ground, him and Fin (another detective who is half African American and looks like he just got done doing some jail time himself) open it to find five images of a 6-7 year old tanned kid in his superhero underwear standing on a bed, and a memory card.

The Captain says to finch "Kiddie porn?"

To which Finch replies "Ya it must be, it's a little late for Christmas, someone must be playing Santa Clause."

"Must be" says the Captain "There's a letter next to the memory card that says PLEASE PUT THIS SICK BASTARD AWAY!"

Finch goes on to explain that the envelope was dropped by the 14 year old kid that was taken to the hospital after being shoved by the raging PCP junkie. The kid had hit his head pretty good and was there for observation. The captain instructs him to go check on the kid and see where this all came from as well as to check on Detective Stabler.

Detective Stabler who's a very solemn man who looks tired always working long shifts and just beat down by life is laying in the cold hospital bed with Olivia (Detective Benson) sitting by his side. She's holding his hand and gently rubbing the top of it with her thumb.

He looks at her, while grimacing in pain but still smiling and says "What is going on here? Why are you dressed the way you are? Why are you holding my hand like that? I mean don't get me wrong Liv you look great… really great... This all just coming on so fast I am just at a loss as to what to think."

She replies" I don't know I saw that guy throw you threw a window and this sudden feeling of fear stuck me. Like what would happen if for some reason I lost you. I've had these feelings for a long time, ive just kept them to myself. But with you and your wife separating and all those things going on I just felt like it was time for me to take a leap and see what might happen."

She stands up and starts to pace around the hospital room and closes the blinds to give them a little more privacy, and to hopefully hide their location from their peers for at least a little longer. Her eyes begin to swell up as she leans on the foot of the bed and looks into Stabler's eyes a look he has seen so many times before.

"I know this is all so crazy right now, I understand if you don't feel the same way..."

Stable reaches forward with his uninjured arm and grabs her hand and pulls her towards her

"We are partners and it will complicate work and..." Stabler shushes her grabs her by her head and slowly brings it toward his face, he then begins to kiss her, a long passionate kiss, holding her as if he had been wanting to kiss her for all these years, like he had always loved her and like she had possibly been the true cause of his separation with his wife, like he was finally kissing the one woman in the world he cared about more than himself, more than his job, more than life itself.

He then says to her in his Stern unemotional type voice "Liv I have felt the same way for a long time now. But we cannot let The Captain or anyone else in the Precinct know about this. I love having you as partner first and foremost and I would never want that to be compromised."

She looks at him with a smile, her lipstick slightly smeared and her black eyeliner running down her face, when The Captain and Finch both walk in with serious looks on their faces like something horrible had just happened. Benson and Stabler look at each other with fear stricken across their face, like kids who got caught with their hands in the cookie jar, they thought they were busted that the whole world would now know, when in reality it was them being assigned another case to work. One of a child named Diego, the child in the kiddie porn photographs.


End file.
